1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an instrument that is used to measure power and wavelength of a light beam within a fiberoptic cable.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptics includes one or more optical fibers constructed of glass or plastic which are clad with material of lower refractive index. These optical fibers can be arranged in the form of a wire. The light loss, or attenuation, in optical fibers can be very low. The most common use at the present time of fiberoptics is in the field of communications. Light transmitted along an optical fiber is equivalent to an electrical signal being conducted along a wire. However, an optical fiber has a number of advantages over an electrical conducting wire. These advantages include a greater information carrying capacity as a single fiber can carry thousands of telephone conversations and also complete freedom from electrical interference.
When dealing with fiberoptic communications equipment, there is required maintenance and repair of fiberoptic cables. Fiberoptic technicians need certain maintenance and repair equipment with a common form of such equipment being an optical power meter. The power of the light within optical cables can vary between a xe2x88x9280 dBm (decibels) to a +30 dBm and beyond. Zero dBm equals 1 milliwatt (mw) of power.
In the past, an optical power meter could only measure the power within a certain power range and for a limited wavelength range. Therefore there is required two to three different optical power meters to effectively measure the power from xe2x88x9280 dBm to +30 dBm at all common wavelengths. It is also normally desirable to measure the wavelength of a light beam. Although wavelengths are capable of varying between 630 nm (nanometers) to 1700 nm, communication companies use selected wavelengths (650 nm, 850 nm, 1310 nm and 1550 nm) and with the advent of DWDM (Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing) the wavelength band of between 1520 dBm and 1580 dBm.
It would be desirable to design a single optical power meter that could be utilized to measure both high power and low power of light levels within optical fibers and also could be utilized to measure the wavelength of the light within the commonly used band by communication companies.
An electronic fiberoptic power and wavelength measuring instrument comprising a housing which has an exterior surface upon which is mounted an optical port. This optical port is to be connected to a source of transmitted light with this light being collimated within the housing. The light is being transmitted directly to a primary detector. Mounted within the housing in close proximity to the primary detector and spaced therefrom is at least one secondary detector and possibly two secondary detectors. The beam of light is to be intersected by a movable member with the preferable form of the movable member being a pivotable wheel. The wheel can be pivoted and fixed in different locations with one location providing for direct transmission of the light beam to the primary detector and a second location being for reflection of a portion of the light beam to a secondary deflector. The movable member can also be moved so the light beam can be reflected to a further secondary reflector. Mounted on the wheel are different light filters that provide for the transmission and/or reflection of the light beam between the different detectors.
The primary objective of the present invention is to construct an electronic fiberoptic power and wavelength measuring instrument that eliminates the need for utilizing of different optical power measuring instruments and also eliminates the need for a separate wavelength measuring instrument.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an electronic fiberoptic and power wavelength measuring instrument which is small in size and therefor is deemed to be readily portable and can be carried by a technician to be used at a job site.